Bernsteingold - Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten
by Janaba
Summary: Nach lauter Ärger und Kummer scheint alles endlich gut zu werden: Der Graf wurde besiegt und Gideon und Gwendolyn können endlich die gemeinsame Zeit ohne Gefahren genießen. Doch nicht alles ist so einfach, wie es sein sollte, denn neben Paul und Lucy, die Gwen anscheinend etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollen, fängt auch Grace an, sich irgendwie merkwürdig zu verhalten …
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Bernsteingold - Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten

**Altersempfehlung: **eigentlich P12, aber 'vorsorglich' P16, da die Geschichte noch nicht beendet ist und durchaus noch 'etwas' passieren könnte.

**Weitere Anmerkung(en): **Alles - Charaktere usw. - aus Rubinrot, Saphirblau und Smaragdgrün gehört nicht mir, sondern Kerstin Gier. Ich leihe mir Gwen, Gideon usw. nur für die Story. ;)  
>Ich schreibe diese FF aus Spaß für mich und für andere Leser, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.<p>

* * *

><p>Sie sah hinüber zur Kaminuhr. »In zehn Minuten werden sie hier sein.«, sagte sie nervös. »Luisa kann langsam mal mit dem Tischdecken beginnen.« Sie blickte Paul an. »Was denkst du, wie wird Gwendolyn es aufnehmen, dass sie ein Geschwisterchen bekommt? Ich meine, das muss doch ein komisches Gefühl sein.« Sie strich sich über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch. »Wenn unser Kind Kinder bekommt, sind die schon alt, bevor Gwenny überhaupt geboren wird. Und vielleicht ist sie auch eifersüchtig. Schließlich haben wir sie als Baby zurückgelassen, und wenn sie nun sieht …«<br>»Ganz bestimmt freut sie sich«, unterbrach Paul ihren Redefluss. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. »Gwendolyn ist ein genauso großherziger und liebenswerter Mensch wie du. Und wie Grace.« Er räusperte sich, um seine plötzliche Rührung zu überspielen. »Ich fürchte mich viel mehr vor dem Augenblick, an dem Gwendolyn und der kleine Mistkerl mir mitteilen, dass ich _Großvater_ werde«, sagte er dann. »Ich hoffe, damit lassen sie sich noch ein paar Jahre Zeit.«  
>»Entschuldigung!« Das Hausmädchen war hereingekommen. »Ich hab's vergessen! Sollte ich im Esszimmer decken oder hier, Mrs Bernhard?« Ehe Lucy antworten konnte, hatte Lady Tilney schon empört nach Luft geschnappt. »Erstens müssen Sie anklopfen«, sagte sie streng. »Zweitens müssen Sie warten bis man <em>Herein<em> sagt. Drittens sollten Sie nicht mit zerzaustem Haar vor Ihre Herrschaft treten. Und viertens heißt es nicht Mr und Mrs Bernhard, sondern _Ma'am und Sir_.«  
>»Ja, Ma'am«, sagte das Hausmädchen eingeschüchtert. Dann hole ich mal den Kuchen.« Lucy sah ihr seufzend hinterher. Ich glaube, an den Namen werde ich mich niemals gewöhnen.«<p>

_~ Smaragdgrün - Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten, Epilog S. 481/482_


	2. Kapitel 1

Ich bewunderte die Häuser, an denen wir vorbeifuhren, während ich beinahe Gideons Hand zerquetschte. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, durch die Zeit zu reisen, jetzt, wo der Graf besiegt und das Blut der anderen Zeitreisen nicht mehr wichtig war. Wir würden Lucy und Paul besuchen, um ihnen die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen, dass sie sich nun keine Sorgen mehr um uns machen brauchten – der Gedanke, dass die beiden meine Eltern waren, passte irgendwie immer noch nicht. Mein Leben lang hatte ich bei Grace verbracht, hatte zusammen mit Caroline und Nick gespielt und jetzt sollten alle nicht mehr das für mich sein, was sie immer für mich waren? Lucy kannte ich nur von Fotos und von Paul wusste ich sogar noch weniger. Ob ich die beiden je wirklich als Mum und Dad ansehen könnte …  
>»Gwenny? Los, wir müssen aussteigen.« Gideon drückte sanft meine Hand und zog mich aus meinen verwirrenden Gedanken. Ich blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, realisierte jedoch im nächsten Moment, dass wir vor einem großen Haus standen, in dem meine Eltern lebten. Ich nickte und Gideon half mir aus der Kutsche, sonst wäre ich mit dem langen Rock bestimmt auf die Nase gefallen.<br>Ich hob den dunkelblauen Stoff ein wenig an, um die Treppen zur Haustür zu erklimmen, was wirklich gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man in ein Kleid eingepackt ist, das einen ungefähr so einquetschte wie eine Sardinendose.  
>Bei aller Liebe, Madam Rossini hatte sich zwar mal wieder selbst übertroffen, aber das wunderschöne Kleid lag so eng an meinem Körper, dass ich Angst hatte, man könnte bei der kleinsten Bewegung irgendwo ein komisches Röllchen entdecken, wenn ich nicht dauerhaft den Bauch einzog.<br>Während ich noch immer mit den verschiedenen Schichten aus blauem Stoff kämpfte, hatte Gideon bereits an der Tür geklopft. Er drehte sich kurz zu mir um, versuchte, sein Lachen mit einem Husten zu tarnen und zog mich zu ihm auf die nächste Stufe. Er grinste mich an und musterte mich kurz, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab.  
>Ich trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß und er jaulte auf.<br>»Wofür war das denn?«, zischte er, aber bevor ich antworten konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine sehr schmale Frau, vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich, stand vor uns und musterte uns kurz.  
>»Wir möchten zu Mr und Mrs Bernhard«, sagte Gideon neben mir, und ich bewunderte, wie schnell er sich wieder gefangen hatte, auch wenn er mir darauf einen komischen Blick zuwarf. Die Frau nickte und verschwand in einen Raum, der an den Flur grenzte, nachdem sie uns hereingebeten hatte.<br>»Du lachst mich aus. Ich hab's ganz genau gesehen«, flüsterte ich wütend, als sie verschwunden war. Gideon hüstelte und grunzte etwas Unverständliches.  
>»Dich würde ich mal gerne in einem Kleid sehen.«, sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als die Tür, durch die vor ein paar Sekunden die Frau verschwunden war, wieder aufschwang. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr »Hallo!« rufen, da schlangen sich schon zwei zierliche Arme um meinen Körper.<br>Lucy drückte mich kurz, aber fest, an sich und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Ihre warmen Hände lagen auf meinen Oberarmen und sie musste zu mir hochsehen, da ich einen Kopf größer war als sie. Ich grinste sie leicht verunsichert an, da sprudelten schon die ersten Sätze aus ihrem Mund. »Oh Gott, Gwenny! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Aber dir geht es gut, das ist die Hauptsache!«  
>»Ja, mir geht's gut. Es ist vorbei.«, versicherte ich ihr und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich genau wie sie einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß. Lucy erwiderte nichts, sondern stürzte sich auf Gideon und fiel auch ihm in die Arme. Mein Freund guckte etwas verdutzt, legte dann aber auch vorsichtig die Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz.<br>»Danke«, wisperte sie ganz leise. Ich war mir sicher, dass das eigentlich nur für seine Ohren bestimmt war, aber ich hörte es trotzdem. »Danke, dass du sie beschützt hast.«  
>Gideon räusperte sich. »Eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gemacht.«<br>Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und verdrehte die Augen. »Ja, du hast dich nur abknallen lassen.«, sagte ich und trat dann aus dem Flur.  
>Ich hatte es Gideon nicht erzählt, aber in meinen schlimmsten Träumen sah ich ihn immer noch so vor mir, von lauter Schusswunden durchlöchert, blutend und blass, wie er an der Wand zu Boden rutschte und eine lange Blutspur hinterließ, während das Leben langsam aus ihm wich. Und wie er liegen blieb.<br>Ich erschauderte und ging schnell zu Paul – meinem Dad –, um ihn zu begrüßen. Es war auch irgendwie komisch, ihn zu umarmen, aber auch schön. Wenn ich so daran dachte, war das Gefühl, plötzlich wieder einen Dad zu haben, wirklich komisch. Nicholas war gestorben als ich sieben war, und jetzt, mit sechzehn, hatte ich auf einmal noch einen Vater – meinen richtigen Vater. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Kopf müsse platzen, denn die ganzen Verwandtschaften verstand ich immer noch nicht ganz.  
>»Hallo, Gwendolyn«, begrüßte er mich leise und bugsierte mich in einen der einladenden Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes, während das Hausmädchen, das uns die Tür geöffnet hatte, zu mir kam und mir Tee anbot.<br>»Ja, danke.«, sagte ich lächelnd und nahm ihr die Tasse ab, die sie mir kurz darauf reichte. Inzwischen waren auch Lucy und Gideon in den Raum gekommen. Gideon lehnte sich an die Lehne rechts von mir und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, während Lucy und Paul sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa uns gegenüber setzten. Pauls Arm lag um Lucys Schultern, seine andere Hand lag in ihren. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als sie anzulächeln, als ich sie so verliebt sah. Die Beiden erwiderten mein Lächeln und wir hätten wohl ewig so rumgesessen und uns angelächelt, wenn Gideon sich nicht geräuspert hätte. Er fing an, zu erzählen, was passiert war, nachdem er hier bei Lucy und Paul dieses Zeug getrunken hatte, was aus dem Chronografen gekommen war, und ich war ihm dankbar, dass er sich nicht an Details aufhielt, denn es wäre unerträglich, nochmal – und diesmal mit seinen Worten – zu erleben, wie Mr Withman, beziehungsweise der Graf von Saint Germain, auf ihn geschossen hatte. Unwillkürlich griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.  
>Lucy sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. »Ich bin so froh, dass es euch beiden gut geht. So etwas mit zu erleben …« Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.<br>»Lucy …« Paul drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich, und mein Blick flog zu ihrer Hand, die leicht über ihren Bauch strich.  
>Lucy fing meinen Blick ein und lächelte plötzlich, wobei das ein ziemlich bizarres Bild abgab, da die Tränen nun ungehalten ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Ich riss die Augen auf und stand schon neben den Beiden, bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.<br>»Hey…«, sage ich leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Paul strich vorsichtig über meine Hand und lächelte mich an.  
>»Wir wollen dir etwas sagen, Gwen«<br>Erst nach den Worten wurde mir klar, dass Lucy vor Glück die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und nicht, weil sie von dem, was wir ihr erzählt hatten, so geschockt war. Ganz langsam nahm sie meine Hand von ihrer Schulter und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Ihre Körperwärme war auch unter dem dicken Kleid deutlich zu spüren, genauso wie die kleine Wölbung unter dem Stoff. Ich blickte auf meine Hand, dann verwundert zu meinen Eltern und wieder zurück. So ging das immer weiter, bis ich plötzlich etwas Nasses auf meinen Wangen fühlte und in Lucys Arme gezogen wurde.  
>»Wir wissen, dass es komisch für dich ist, uns als deine Eltern anzusehen, wo du doch dein ganzes Leben bei Grace verbracht hast … aber wir wollten dir mitteilen, dass du ein Geschwisterchen bekommst«<br>Lucys Lächeln war so strahlend, dass ich ein gerührtes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ja, ich hatte mit Nick und Caroline zwei wunderbare Geschwister – aber als die beiden zur Welt gekommen waren, war ich selbst noch klein und konnte mich dementsprechend auch nicht an die Zeit erinnern, als die beiden durch unser Wohnzimmer gekrabbelt waren.  
>Jetzt bekam ich ein weiteres Geschwisterchen … und konnte alles miterleben! Ich strich vorsichtig über Lucys gewölbten Bauch und lächelte sie an.<br>»Das ist toll«, hauchte ich. Lucy drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute mich schüchtern an. Ich grinste sie und Paul an. Die Zeit verging rasend schnell, was ich erst merkte, als Gideon mir auf die Schulter tippte.  
>»Ich will diesen intimen Moment wirklich nicht zerstören, aber wir springen in zwanzig Minuten zurück, und wir müssen noch zurück nach Temple.«<br>Ich war traurig, dass wir jetzt schon weg mussten, aber ich nickte und akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass ich die Beiden erst morgen wiedersehen würde. Wir verabschiedeten uns von meinen Eltern und versprachen, so bald wie möglich wieder zu kommen. Während ich Lucy an mich drückte, sah ich, wie Gideon und Paul aus einem Nebenzimmer kamen.  
>Darüber hätte ich mir nicht weiter Gedanken gemacht, wenn Paul Gideon nicht noch einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hätte. Etwas verwirrt löste ich mich von meiner Mutter und folgte Gideon aus der Tür.<br>Auf dem Weg nach Temple schwieg er, und als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde, fragte ich: »Warum guckst du so?«  
>Gideon sah mich fragend an. »Wie gucke ich denn?«<br>»Als ob du Kopfschmerzen hättest. Über was denkst du nach, Gideon?« Ich sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. »Was haben die Beiden zu dir gesagt, als ihr allein in einem Raum wart?«  
>Gideon schwieg eine Weile, und als ich mich wegdrehte, weil ich nicht mehr glaubte, eine Antwort zu bekommen, sagte er: »Lucy hat mir gedankt, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe. Als ob du es nicht ohne mich geschafft hättest.« Er schnaufte. »Und sie hat meine Arme abgetastet, als würde sie nach Knochenbrüchen suchen.« Ich sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen und ich erwiderte das Grinsen.<br>»Und Paul?«, fragte ich weiter.  
>Gideons Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht. »Dein <em>Vater<em> hat mir gedroht, mich eigenhändig umzubringen, falls ich dich verletze oder ihn zum Großvater mache, bevor ich sein Schwiegersohn bin.«  
>Ich schaue ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Dann breche ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.<br>Gideon sieht mich irritiert und angesäuert an. »Ich finde es nicht lustig, dass er mir zutraut, dass ich dich verletzte oder dich einfach so sitzen lasse«  
>Ich grinse ihn an und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. »Gideon, das kannst du Paul nicht übel nehmen. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie Väter sich so verhalten, meiner ist gestorben als ich sieben war … ich meine, Nicholas, aber ist ja grade auch nicht wichtig. Jedenfalls, Väter haben halt diesen Beschützerinstinkt drauf. Damit musst du wohl leben.«<br>Ich kicherte, was eigentlich ziemlich untypisch für mich war. Gideon stieg aus dem für diese Zeit modernen Auto und hielt mir grimmig die Tür auf. »Nun, Miss Sheperd, Sie haben Recht. Damit werde ich wohl klar kommen müssen.« Mit einem Schwung zog er mich aus dem Wagen und küsste mich stürmisch. »Und weißt du warum?«  
>»Ich denke schon«, keuchte ich atemlos gegen seine Lippen.<br>Ich spürte, wie er grinste. »Ja, genau. Weil ich dich liebe«


	3. Kapitel 2

Nachdem wir wieder zurück gesprungen waren, hatte Gideon mich noch bis zur Limousine begleitet und mir versprochen, sich später noch bei mir zu melden.  
>Die gesamte Fahrt lang schwieg ich und dachte nach.<br>Ich würde also große Schwester werden. Und diesmal wirklich, auch wenn ich im Herzen immer Carolines und Nicks Schwester bleiben würde. Wie glücklich Paul und Lucy ausgesehen hatten … unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob die beiden sich auch so gefreut hatten, als Lucy mit mir schwanger war.  
>Lucy und Paul waren ja nur zwei Jahre älter gewesen als Gideon und ich jetzt, also war es bestimmt ein kleiner Schock gewesen, und dazu waren die Beiden noch auf der Flucht vor der Loge gewesen …<br>Mr George, der mich nach Hause begleitete, stupste mich vorsichtig an, da ich anscheinend nicht auf seine Worte reagiert hatte.  
>»Ich will deine Gedanken nicht unterbrechen, aber wir sind da« Er lächelte mich an. »Du sahst ziemlich nachdenklich aus. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«<br>»Oh, ja.« Ich blinzelte und blickte aus dem Fenster, wo im Dunkeln die Mauern unseres Hauses zu sehen waren. »Oh nein, Mr George, nichts Besonderes. Mädchenkram«  
>Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm erzählen sollte, dass es bald noch eine Miniversion von Paul und Lucy geben würde – und dazu in der Vergangenheit –, deshalb tischte ich ihm schnell die Lüge auf und grinste verunsichert.<br>Entweder war ich eine bessere Lügnerin, als ich dachte, oder Mr George merkte einfach, dass ich ihm nicht unbedingt davon erzählen wollte. Er nickte nur und hielt mir dann freundlicherweise die Tür auf.  
>Mr Bernhard öffnete die Haustür und ich schlüpfte schnell ins Haus, da es draußen schon ziemlich kalt war.<br>Ich war heute recht zeitig Zuhause, weswegen ich eigentlich mit einem warmen Abendessen gerechnet hatte, aber als ich mich dem Esszimmer näherte, hörte ich schon laute Stimmen von innen.  
>»Dem Kind das ganze Leben lang verheimlichen, wer die Eltern sind! Wirklich, Grace!« Das war Lady Aristas Stimme. Sie war nicht so laut wie die anderen Stimmen, aber ich hörte ihre Stimme trotzdem laut und deutlich durch die Tür.<br>»Ich wollte es ihr mit Dad zusammen sagen, Mutter!«, hörte ich Mum rufen. »Aber dann wurde er … getötet von diesen …«  
>»Lenk jetzt bloß nicht ab, Grace!«, schnappte Tante Glenda.<br>»Das war absolut unverantwortlich von dir! Hätten wir gewusst, dass Gwendolyn das Kind von Lucy und Paul ist, wäre uns klar gewesen, dass sie der Rubin ist!«, herrschte Lady Arista. »Und Charlotte hätte nie …«  
>»Es geht hier nicht um meine Charlotte! Charlotte hätte gemacht, was die Loge von ihr verlangt hätte, und nicht einfach beschlossen, mal eben alle Pläne zu durchkreuzen!«<br>»Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder, Glenda?«, brüllte meine Mutter, und wie es sich anhörte, war sie kurz davor, meiner Tante die Augen auszukratzen. »Wenn Charlotte das Gen gehabt und die Pläne befolgt hätte, wäre sie jetzt TOT! Ist dir das eigentlich ansatzweise bewusst?!«  
>Ich überlegte, ob ich lieber gehen sollte, da hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen. »Hört doch auf zu schreien«, wimmerte Caroline, die ebenfalls mit im Esszimmer war. »Schreien bringt doch gar nichts!«<br>Ich durchschritt mit zwei Schritten die Eingangshalle und riss die Tür zum Esszimmer auf. Vor mir stand Glenda, das Gesicht so rot angelaufen, dass es sich fürchterlich mit ihrer Haarfarbe biss. Mum hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht, und an ihrem Ärmel hing Caroline, deren Gesicht tränenverschmiert war. Lady Arista saß grade wie eh und je am Tisch und starrte ihre beiden Töchter an.  
>»Da ist sie ja!«, keifte Tante Glenda. »Nicht nur, dass du uns 17 lange Jahre lang angelogen hast, Grace. Dann nimmt deine vermeintliche Tochter Charlotte auch noch das Gen UND den Jungen weg, den sie liebt!«<br>Ich starrte sie fassungslos an, und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Fast schon wartete ich darauf, dass im nächsten Moment Qualm aus ihren Ohren quoll und sich das Alles als Albtraum entpuppte, aber Glendas beinahe hasserfülltes Gesicht verschwand nicht.  
>»ICH habe Charlotte Gideon weggenommen?«, fragte ich sie irritiert, während ich die Tränen unterdrückte, die in meine Augen stiegen. »Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal an die eigene Nase fassen und darüber nachdenken, warum Gideon nicht auf selbstverliebte Zicken wie Charlotte steht!«<br>Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Raum.  
>Auf der Treppe kam mir Mr Bernhard entgegen, der, als er meine Tränen sah, mir freundlich ein Taschentuch reichte. Ich nahm es dankend an, wischte meine Wangen trocken und steckte es in meine Hosentasche. Ich nickte ihm noch zu, dann setzte ich den Weg in mein Zimmer fort.<br>Nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich froh, dass meine Tür von innen verriegelt werden konnte, als ich mich aufs Bett schmiss und mich fragte, warum ich mit so eine arroganten Verwandtschaft gesegnet war.  
>Glenda war wirklich unmöglich. Jetzt warf sie mir schon vor, dass Charlotte nicht so perfekt war, wie alle dachten, und dass es auch Jungen gab, die sie nicht für das 8. Weltwunder hielten.<br>Ich kramte das Taschentuch, das ich von Mr Bernhard hatte, wieder hervor, als die Tränen wieder zu fließen begannen.  
>Erst nach ein paar Minuten merkte ich, dass mein Handy schon zum dritten Mal klingelte.<br>Ich warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und verfluchte, dass ich doch wirklich vergessen hatte, dass Gideon mich hatte anrufen wollen. Aber rangehen konnte ich jetzt nicht. Nicht, wenn ich mich so verheult anhörte. Also wartete ich, bis er auflegte und rief stattdessen Leslie an.  
>Sie ging schon nach dem ersten Klingeln ran.<br>»Hey, Gwenny. Was gibt's?«  
>Ihre fröhliche Stimme brachte mich dazu, für eine Sekunde zu vergessen, wie sehr ich meine Tante grade hasste, aber als ich sie begrüßte und selbst meine krächzende, verheulte Stimme hörte, liefen die Tränen wieder von ganz allein.<br>Ich erzählte ihr die Kurzfassung von dem Gespräch, was ich mitangehört hatte, während ich mich in meine Bettdecke einwickelte und mich hin und her wiegte.  
>»Oh Mann, Gwen!« Leslies Stimme klang traurig. »Mir tut's echt leid, dass deine Tante grade so Stress macht, und ich würde am liebsten zu dir kommen und dich in den Arm nehmen, aber meine Mum ist grade echt mies drauf und lässt mich nicht mehr weg.«<br>Ich schniefte. »Kein Problem, Les. Ich … ich wollte nur mit jemandem darüber reden.«  
>»Okay, Gwenny« Ich hörte, wie sie lächelte. »Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich an. Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen. Fühl dich gedrückt.«<br>»Okay. Bis morgen«, flüsterte ich und legte auf, grade, als jemand zart gegen meine Tür klopfte.  
>Ich strich mir durch die Haare, schniefte einmal und ging dann langsam auf die Tür zu, um sie zu entriegeln. Von außen wurde die Tür vorsichtig aufgeschoben, und Caroline stand vor mir. Ihr Gesicht war vom Weinen gerötet und ihre Augen waren geschwollen.<br>Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog ich sie an mich und kickte beim Umdrehen gleich die Tür zu. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett, und sie begann, irgendetwas zu schluchzen.  
>Die meisten Worte verstand ich nicht, aber das, was ich verstand, hing mit Tante Glenda zusammen.<br>Ich redete nur beruhigend auf sie ein, während auch mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
>»Wieso ist sie so gemein?«, wimmerte Caroline. »Wieso schimpft sie immer?«<br>»Sie ist nur eifersüchtig«, versicherte ich ihr. »Weil wir so eine tolle Familie sind und Tante Glenda und Charlotte mit ihrer spießigen Art gar nicht zu uns passen«  
>Caroline drückte ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter. »Charlotte hat gesagt, du bist gar nicht wirklich meine Schwester. Sie hat gesagt, du gehörst gar nicht hierhin, sondern zu den Verrätern.«<br>Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Wie konnte Charlotte so kaltblütig sein und der kleinen Charlotte, die das alles noch gar nicht verstand, das erzählen?  
>»Ich werde immer deine Schwester sein«, sagte ich leise. »Immer, hörst du?«<br>Caroline schluchzte. »Ich hab dich lieb«  
>Ich küsste sie auf den Scheitel. »Ich dich auch«<br>In dem Moment sah ich etwas an uns vorbeifliegen. Ich hatte mich schon den ganzen Tag lang gefragt, wo Xemerius gewesen war, aber jetzt interessierte es mich nicht grade. Seine Stimme, die wie ein verschnupftes Kind klang, hörte sich frustriert an. »Da schlafe ich ein Weilchen und jage ein paar Tauben, und schon verwandelt sich jeder in einen Zimmerbrunnen!«

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! :)


	4. Kapitel 3

Am Abend war London am schönsten. Die Lichter der Stadt erhellten den dunklen Himmel, an dem heute nur ein paar einzelne Sterne zu sehen waren. Der Mond strahlte dagegen umso mehr und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarrte und die Zeit vergaß. Ich saß nun bestimmt schon seit Stunden auf dem Dach unseres Hauses, allein mit meinen Gedanken. Eigentlich sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich, gleich nachdem Caroline aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden war, über die Feuerleiter getürmt war. Die Anderen machten sich bestimmt Sorgen, weil ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war, aber vielleicht wollten sie mich auch einfach in Ruhe lassen und hatten noch gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht da war.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Xemerius neben mir landete.  
>»Deine Mutter war eben in deinem Zimmer«, teilte er mir mit. »Und jetzt brüllt sie wieder die Hexe an.«<p>

»Mir egal«, knurrte ich und stupste einen Kieselstein an, der vor meinem Fuß lag.

»Und es sieht so aus, als würde dein Handy eine Party feiern«, fuhr er fort. »Aber allein, in deinem Zimmer. Es klingelt im fünf Minuten Abstand.«

Ich seufzte, als sich das schlechte Gewissen meldete. Ja, Gideon hatte mich anrufen wollen, das wusste ich, aber nachdem ich erst nicht dran gegangen war, musste er wohl ahnen, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

»Wenn du nicht bald zurückrufst wird dein Funkelsteinchen bestimmt bald hier auftauchen.« Xemerius sah mich ernst an und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

»Ich hasse das, weißt du?«, sagte ich leise. »Das alles. Morgens Schule, mittags für ein paar Stunden in die Vergangenheit und abends gibt es dann nur Streit. Ich habe es so satt!«

»Das sind dann die Nachteile wenn man du ist«, sagte Xemerius und wedelte mit dem Schwanz wie ein Hund.

Ich schnaubte. »Ach ja? Dann kommt noch dazu, dass meine Eltern in der Vergangenheit festsitzen und dass mein Geschwisterchen bald zur Welt kommt und ich es nur beim elapsieren sehen kann«

Xemerius schwieg. Dann setzte er sich auf meine Schulter und strich mir mit seinem Schwanz über den Rücken. Die Berührung war kalt und irgendwie nass, aber sie beruhigte mich. Ein paar Tränen liefen mir über die Wange.

»Gwenny!«  
>Ich zuckte heftig zusammen und fuhr hoch. Xemerius flog bei meiner abrupten Bewegung davon und ließ sich ein paar Meter von mir entfernt auf dem Dach nieder.<p>

»Hast du deinem Funkelsteinchen nicht beigebracht, dass man sich bemerkbar macht, wenn man sich von hinten an jemanden anschleicht? Und besonders dann, wenn dieser jemand auf einem DACH sitzt?«, knurrte Xemerius, aber ich würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Ich sah Gideon an, der an der Feuertreppe stand und mich besorgt ansah. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, und im nächsten Moment lief ich auf ihn zu und stürzte mich in seine Arme. Schluchzend stand ich da, und nicht einmal, als keine Tränen mehr kommen wollten, hielt er mich noch fest, strich mir sanft über das Haar und flüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich schämte mich ein bisschen dafür, dass Gideon mich in den letzten Tagen nur als absolute Heulsuse erlebt hatte … aber vielleicht dachte er auch einfach nur, dass ich im Moment mehr durchgemacht hatte, als ich verkraften konnte? Was auch stimmte, wohlbemerkt …

»Ich hasse sie«, wollte ich laut sagen, aber meine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Gideons Hand auf meinem Haar hielt inne. »Wen?«

»Glenda«, erwiderte ich. »Und Charlotte. Immer, wenn ich denke, dass alles gut wird, kommen die beiden daher und zerstören es wieder!«

Gideon schwieg. Dann sah er mich mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen an. »Willst du darüber reden?«

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht über meine verrückte Familie denken – Ich wollte einfach nur hier sitzen, mit Gideon. Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte mein Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Aber mein Leben wäre eben nicht meines gewesen, wenn nicht irgendetwas uns unterbrochen hätte. Xemerius schwang sich in die Lüfte und zog Kreise über unseren Köpfen, während er sein liebstes, selbstkomponiertes Lied sang.

»Gidi und Gwendolyn, die sitzen unterm Baldachin …«

Ich fuhr ruckartig hoch und sah grimmig in seine Richtung.  
>»Halt deine Klappe!«<p>

Bei Xemerius' gackerndem Lachen wandte ich mich ab und sah Gideon an, der mich verwirrt und etwas schockiert anstarrte. »Wie bitte?«

Ich winkte ab. »Nicht du.«

»Wer denn dann?«

»Xemerius.«, erwiderte ich.

»Xemi – … was?«

Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Egal. Vergiss es.«

Gideon sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Dann sagte er langsam: »Ist … es, ähm, oder er … ein Geist?«

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ihm ja von meiner Magie erzählt hatte, als ich betrunken war. Dann lachte ich über seinen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. »Nein«, sagte ich, als ich Luft holte. »Xemerius ist ein Wasserspeierdämon.«

»Der Mächtigste, der Gefährlichste!« Xemerius begann wieder Kreise über unseren Köpfen zu ziehen. »Und der Schönste, natürlich!«

Ich sah Gideon erwartungsvoll an und grinste, als er sich nervös auf dem Dach umsah.

»Du glaubst mir?«, fragte ich ihn verblüfft.

Er nickte. »Es ist komisch, aber … es ergibt Sinn. Die Magie des Raben. Zwischen den Welten hört Tote er singen. Passt schon, oder? « Er sah sich noch einmal um. »Wo … wo ist er grade?«

Ich grinste und zeigte mit dem Finger gen Himmel. »Er fliegt in Kreisen über deinem Kopf.«

Gideon drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die ich gezeigt hatte, aber Xemerius hatte sich grade dazu entschlossen, sich auf meiner Schulter niederzulassen.  
>»Also, ich habe ja einen Haufen Menschen gesehen, die mich hören konnten und wussten dass ich da war, aber jemanden zu beobachten, der mich weder sehen noch hören kann, während er mich zu sehen versucht, ist viel lustiger.«<p>

Ich kicherte und Gideon warf mir einen weiteren verstörten Blick zu. Ich grinste ihn an. »Tut mir leid, aber du siehst dabei einfach zu lustig aus.«

Er ging nicht darauf ein und fragte stattdessen: »Und der kann reden?«

»Natürlich kann ich reden, du Idiot!«, rief Xemerius empört. »Hör auf so zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da!«

»Du weißt aber, dass er dich trotzdem nicht …«, sagte ich an Xemerius gewandt, aber ich brach ab und sagte stattdessen schnell zu Gideon: »Ja, er redet. Ziemlich viel. Und manchmal singt er auch, leider.« Ich grinste leicht und spürte, wie mir etwas Nasses auf den Rücken klatschte, als Xemerius mir mit seinem Schwanz einen Stoß verpasste.  
>»Tut mir leid, aber deine Version von Friends will be friends schmerzt mir immer noch in den Ohren.«, sagte ich und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Gideon den Kopf schüttelte, als könne er das gar nicht glauben. Wenn Xemerius nicht grade in diesem Moment aus reinem Protest angefangen hätte, mir ins Ohr zu grölen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich besser nachempfinden können, wie er sich grade fühlte.<p>

»Tut mir leid.«, sagte ich bedrückt und ging auf ihn zu, bis wir nur noch einen Meter voneinander entfernt da standen. »Ich muss auf dich doch komplett bescheuert wirken.«

Plötzlich setzte Gideon ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und zog mich an sich. »Bescheuert? Nein. Es ist nur komisch, dass du mit jemand anderem redest, wenn eigentlich nur ich in deiner Nähe bin. Aber hey, wir sind beide Zeitreisende, oder? Wenn, dann sind wir beide bescheuert.« Er grinste und ich kicherte.

»Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?«, fragte ich ihn leise und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
>Gideon grinste. »Hm-hm.«<p>

Und als er sich vorbeugte und mich küsste, spürte ich wie das nasskalte Gefühl auf meiner Schulter verschwand. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich Xemerius gekränkte Stimme: »Und ich dachte, ihr hört damit auf, wenn ihr _beide_ wisst, dass ich dabei bin!«


	5. Kapitel 4

Die Tage vergehen wie im Fluge. Ich ging Glenda und Charlotte so gut es ging aus dem Weg, was aber ziemlich schwer war, da wir zusammen in einem Haus wohnten.  
>Die ganzen Prüfungen, die wir in der Schule schrieben, lenkten mich ab, sodass ich nach knapp zwei Wochen ganz vergessen hatte, dass ich ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde. Gideon hatte mich überredet, während des Elapsierens für meine Prüfungen zu lernen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich lieber Zeit mit mir und Cousine Sofa verbracht hätte. Während er nun neben mir auf dem Sofa saß und mich französische Vokabeln abfragte, schweiften meine Gedanken ab.<br>»Gwenny?« Gideon stupste mich an. »Sollen wir eine Pause machen?«

Ich blinzelte. »Entschuldige. Ich war grade etwas abgelenkt.«  
>Gideon klappte das Buch zu, warf es vor sich auf die Erde und legte einen Arm hinter mich auf die Lehne des Sofas. »Worüber hast du nachgedacht?«, fragte er und zog mich an sich.<br>»Über Mum und Dad«, erzählte ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß. Ich hatte die beiden nun schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und vermisste sie mehr, als ich geglaubt hätte. Und ich fühlte mich mies, jetzt im Moment keine Zeit mit Lucy verbringen zu können, auch wenn ich passend in der Zeit zurückreisen konnte, sodass bei ihr kaum fünf Minuten vergangen waren.

»Ich wäre gerne öfter bei ihnen. «, erklärte ich ihm. Gideon drückte mich und nickte. »Ich weiß was du meinst. Wir können sie gleich morgen besuchen, wenn du möchtest. Dann elapsieren wir morgen nur eine Stunde und treffen uns morgen Abend bei dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Madam Rossini gerne ein paar Kleider für uns abgibt, die zu der Zeit passen.«  
>Ich grinste Gideon an und küsste ihn glücklich. Ich hatte einen tollen Freund, tolle Eltern und dazu bald noch einen kleinen Bruder oder eine Schwester. Ich wüsste nichts, was mir im Moment das Leben vermiesen könnte!<p>

Am nächsten Tag ging ich mit übermäßig guter Laune nach unten, um mit den anderen zu frühstücken. Glenda und Charlotte warfen mir einen vernichtenden Blick nach dem anderen zu, aber sie prallten einfach an mir ab. Ich regte mich nicht einmal darüber auf, dass Nick mir meinen Nachtisch geklaut hatte – es gab Schokomuffins! – und wuschelte ihm durch die mittlerweile ziemlich lang gewordenen Haare, um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. »Du solltest mal wieder zum Friseur gehen«, teilte ich ihm mit, schnappte mir eins von den Croissants, die Mr. Bernhard heute Morgen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen, als ich die Stimme von Lady Arista hörte. »Also, Gwendolyn!«, sagte sie entrüstet, aber da war ich schon zu Tür hinaus.

Es regnete wie aus Eimern, was typisch war für London, aber heute ignorierte ich die sinnflutartige Überschwemmung der Straßen in Mayfair und spannte stattdessen meinen nagelneuen Regenschirm auf (den letzten hatte ich leider verloren, als ich zuletzt unkontrolliert durch die Zeit gesprungen war … ich war mir aber ziemlich sicher, ihn in der Gegenwart verloren zu haben) und hüpfte fröhlich über die riesigen Pfützen , die die Hälfte des Gehwegs beanspruchten, hinweg, um meine Schuhe nicht vor der Schule schon komplett zu durchnässen. Der Bus war noch nicht da, also stellte ich mich unter den Baum neben dem Busschild und zog mein Handy aus meiner Jackentasche. Es kam mir vor wie ein Klischee, dass das erste Lied in meiner Playlist an diesem Morgen Bon Jovis ‚Halleluja' war, aber ich grinste nur und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht lautstark mitzusingen und so das halbe Stadtviertel zu wecken.

Nach dreizehn Minuten, in denen ich an nichts anderes als Gideon gedacht hatte, kam der Bus und ich setzte mich auf den Platz einer alten Dame, der ich überschwänglich ‚noch einen schönen Tag' wünschte, als sie den Bus verließ.

Leslie fragte mich in der Schule, woher mein Dauergrinsen kam und ob das etwas mit Gideon zu tun hatte. »Nein, Les«, erwiderte ich und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. »Ich werde heute Abend meine Eltern wiedersehen!«  
>An diesem Tag mussten wir zum ersten Mr. Rockwood ertragen, der als Ersatzlehrer für Geschichte und Englisch für den Rest des Schuljahres einspringen würde. Er war mir auf Anhieb unsympathisch, was wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten der ersten Stunde, da schrieb er schon einen Test in Geschichte, angeblich um ‚unseren derzeitigen Stand zu überprüfen'. Da ich mich in den letzten Wochen kaum mit den beiden Fächern beschäftigt hatte, die Mr. Withman unterrichtet hatte, fiel mein Test auch dementsprechend schlecht aus. Zwar war ich immer noch besser als Gordon – <em>jeder <em>war besser als Gordon, der immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass er sich keine Freunde machte, wenn er britische Monarchen als hässlich bezeichnete –, aber Mr. Rockwood machte sich trotzdem eine Freude daraus, Zitate aus meinen Test vorzutragen und sich vor der gesamten Klasse darüber lustig zu machen. Zu meinem Glück sprang nur Charlotte darauf an – ich hatte sie noch nie so herzhaft lachen sehen –, aber der Rest der Klasse saß mit sturer Miene da. Ob es nun daran lag, dass niemand den neuen Lehrer leiden konnte oder wegen mir (oder eher Gideon) wusste ich nicht. Obwohl ich eher zu letzterem tendierte, denn kaum hatten wir den Unterricht verlassen und den Schulhof betreten, fingen die Mädchen alle an zu seufzen und Cynthia fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Sie fingen an zu tuscheln und mir war klar, dass das an Gideon liegen musste, der heute zur Abwechslung nicht vor der Limousine, sondern vor seinem Mini stand. Ich verabschiedete mich schnell von Leslie, versprach ihr, sie heute Abend anzurufen, sobald ich wieder da war und ging freudestrahlend auf Gideon zu. Er schloss mich gleich in seine Arme und küsste mich, und hinter uns hörte ich die anderen Mädchen kreischen. An anderen Tagen hätte ich Lust gehabt, ihnen etwas wie ‚Haltet die Klappe' zuzurufen, aber heute wollte ich einfach nur schnell nach Hause, um meine Eltern zu treffen.

»Warum so gute Laune heute?«, fragte Gideon verschmitzt, als er sich anschnallte und losfuhr. Ich grinste nur und teilte ihm mit, dass heute einfach ein toller Tag war, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, und ab da war Ruhe. Er ließ mich wohl absichtlich mit meinen Gedanken allein, oder er fand einfach kein Thema für die relativ kurze Autofahrt bis zu mir nach Hause. Er parkte den Mini an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und hielt mir – ganz der Gentleman – die Tür auf. Die Haustür wurde uns bereits von Mr. Bernhard geöffnet, und ich sprintete schon die Treppe hoch, ohne großartig auf Gideon zu warten. Ich grüßte nur unterwegs meine Mutter und war schon dabei, das Kleid aus meinem Schrank zu ziehen, als Gideon zur Tür hinein kam.

»Du bist heute ganz schön stürmisch«, keuchte er, drehte sich aber um, als ich mir meine Schuluniform über den Kopf zog und in das dunkelrote Kleid schlüpfte, das Madam Rossini für mich herausgesucht hatte. Gideon trug bereits einen dunklen Mantel, der zwar für die heutige Zeit etwas zu lang war, aber trotzdem nicht weiter auffiel. Ich strich meine Haare über eine Schulter und drehte Gideon meinen Rücken zu, damit er die Knöpfe des Kleids schloss. Dann schnappten wir uns meinen Chronographen und fuhren mit seinem Mini zu der Kirche, in der ich einst Xemerius getroffen hatte. Wir legten den Chronographen etwas versteckt unter den Sitz im Beichtstuhl und während Gideon die Zeit einstellte, sah ich mich kurz um. Die Kirche war leer, und da auch Xemerius nicht mehr hier war kam sie mir verlassen vor. Ich hätte wohl irgendetwas gesagt, wenn Gideon mich nicht aufgefordert hätte, ihm meinen Finger zu geben. Ein kleiner Stich und rubinrotes Licht später stand ich in der gleichen Kirche, nur mehr als hundert Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Ich wartete brav auf Gideon, zog ihn dann jedoch hastig hinter mir her. Ich wollte meine Eltern endlich sehen und nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden als unbedingt nötig. Eine Kutsche brachte uns zu dem Haus von Lucy und Paul, das von hier gar nicht so weit entfernt war. Ich erkannte die Straßen wieder, auch wenn vieles in der Gegenwart, oder jetzt eher Zukunft, sich verändert hatte.

Das Hausmädchen öffnete erneut die Tür und bat uns, zu warten, noch ehe wir ihr unser Anliegen näher bringen konnten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie uns von unserem letzten Besuch in Erinnerung und brauchte gar nicht mehr fragen …

Auf einmal schlang mir jemand zwei zierliche Arme um den Hals und ich stolperte etwas zurück. Gideons Hand an meinem Rücken sorgte dafür, dass ich nicht die Treppe hinunter fiel und so konnte ich Lucys Umarmung erwidern. Als sie mich auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt hielt fiel mein Blick auf ihren Bauch – der plötzlich wieder ganz flach war.  
>Ich warf einen Blick zu Gideon. »Hast du die Zeit etwa so eingestellt, dass wir vor unserem letzten Besuch hier sind?«<br>Gideon schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte mir, dass er darauf geachtet hatte, dass wir ja nach unserem letzten Treffen hier ankamen, als ich plötzlich ein kindliches Gebrabbel hörte. Ich war mir sicher, dass meine Augen sofort tellergroß wurden, als Lucy Gideon und mich in den Salon führte, wo Paul mit einem Bündel blauer Decken in einem Sessel saß. Mit plötzlich puddingartigen Beinen ging ich auf ihn zu. Er strich mir mit seiner freien Hand zutraulich über den Arm und machte eine Bewegung, die mich aufforderte, mich auf das Sofa zu setzten. Vorsichtig reichte er mir das blaue Bündel, das zu strampeln begann, als ich vorsichtig die Arme darum legte. Ich spürte, wie mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel rollte. Lucy neben mir strich mir über die Wange und flüsterte: »Das ist dein Bruder, Gwenny. Das ist William.«


	6. Kapitel 5

**A/N:** Diese Geschichte ist, wie vorher angekündigt, eine Fanfiktion. Das heißt, dass nicht im Laden oder sonst wo gekauft werden kann, weil ich kein Geld hiermit verdiene. Ich schreibe die Fortsetzung nur zum Spaß, damit andere Leser, die vielleicht auch wissen möchten, wie es mit Gwen und Gideon weitergeht, das eben hier lesen. Es gibt viele Versionen einer Fortsetzung, die auch oft "Bernsteingold" oder "Bernsteinbraun" heißen, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ihr diese Fortsetzung weiterhin nur online und immer kostenlos lesen könnt. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr sie irgendwann vielleicht mal als Buch haben wollt, gibt es natürlich die Möglichkeit, euch die Bücher selbst drucken zu lassen. Sonst wird es diese FF nie im Handel geben, da die Charaktere eben alle Kerstin Gier gehören (Der ich meine Geschichte allerdings auch nicht schicken werde, da sie ausdrücklich gesagt hat, dass sie keinen weiteren Band der Edelsteintrilogie mehr verfassen wird ;-)).

Jetzt genug davon: Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Ich könnte bis heute nicht beschreiben, was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl es war, zum ersten Mal meinen Bruder im Arm zu halten.

Gideon hatte die Zeit am Chronographen zu weit vorgestellt, weshalb William schon fast zwei Monate alt war. Er war wach und sah mich aus kleinen, hellblauen Augen an. Auf seinem Kopf war ein verstrubbeltes Büschel von rotblonden Haaren.

»Die Augenfarbe wird sich noch ändern«, erklärte Lucy mir sanft und strich ihrem Sohn über die Wange. »Bei deiner Geburt hattest du eine ähnliche Augenfarbe wie Paul.«

»Und jetzt sieh dich an: Saphirblaue, wunderschöne Augen wie deine Mutter«, sagte mein Vater und legte mir stolz eine Hand auf die Schulter, während ich William sanft noch ein wenig fester an mich drückte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um meinen Daumen, aber sie waren so klein, dass seine Faust grade knapp meinen Finger umschloss.

Ich hatte Gideon völlig ausgeblendet und bemerkte ihn erst wieder, als er sich räusperte.

»Ich will euch ja nicht stören …«, begann er und zog damit Pauls Blick auf sich, der ihm ganz klar zu verstehen gab, dass er sehr wohl störte. »Aber ich habe die Zeit am Chronographen viel zu spät nach unserem letzten Besuch eingestellt, und deshalb wäre es wichtig zu wissen, ob wir euch davor noch einmal besucht haben«

Paul wandte den Blick von Gideon ab, nachdem seine Frau ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen verpasst hatte.

»Natürlich habt ihr das«, erwiderte Lucy vollkommen gelassen und nahm William, der auf meinem Schoß angefangen hatte zu quengeln. »Oh, da hat jemand Hunger … Paul, erzähl du es ihnen.«

Und mit dem Satz trug meine Mutter meinen Bruder aus dem Zimmer, um ihn zu stillen. Vielleicht hätte sie es auch einfach hier gemacht, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Paul Gideon dann wirklich umgebracht hätte. Und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass Gideon es so toll finden würde, meiner Mutter beim stillen zuzusehen. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und sah zu Dad.

»Ihr habt uns kurz vor Williams Geburt besucht«, erzählte Paul und nannte uns das genaue Datum, was sich Gideon hoffentlich merkte, denn ich hatte es bei seinem nächsten Satz schon wieder vergessen.

»Gwen, wenn ihr uns in deiner Zukunft besucht, musst du daran denken, uns den Namen zu verraten.«

»Ich habe euch den Namen verraten?«, fragte ich überrascht.  
>Paul nickte. »Ja, du hast uns gesagt, dass du ihn in der Zukunft schon getroffen hast. «<p>

»Okay … Gideon, du hast nicht zufällig was zum Schreiben dabei?«, wandte ich mich an meinen Freund, der den Kopf schüttelte.

»Ich bin sicher, dass ich mir das so merken kann«, erwiderte er. »Ich sage dir dann Bescheid.«

Die beiden Stunden, die wir mit Lucy, Paul und William verbrachten, gingen viel zu schnell rum. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich eine geschlagene Stunde damit verbracht, William dabei zuzusehen, wie er auf dem Boden lag und nach seinem Holzspielzeug griff, während er leise vor sich hin brabbelte. Als Lucy die Tür hinter uns schloss, wollte ich nichts lieber, als wieder zurück in das warme Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern zu laufen und meinen Bruder an mich zu drücken. Aber womöglich würde ich dann grade während der Umarmung zurück ins 21. Jahrhundert springen, und was dann mit William passieren würde, wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.  
>Gideon musterte mich während der Kutschfahrt immer wieder von der Seite, bis ich mich zu ihm drehte und seinen Blick erwiderte.<p>

»Was ist los? Habe ich Babysabber oder sowas im Gesicht?« Prüfend fasste ich mir an die Wange, die sich aber komplett normal anfühlte. Gideon lachte.

»Du strahlst so.«, erwiderte er lächelnd und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. »So glücklich habe ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen«

»Aber ich bin glücklich gewesen. Schon vorher«, protestierte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine, die an meiner Wange ruhte. »Außerdem machen Babys jeden glücklich«

Gideon lachte und lehnte sich zu mir rüber. Kurz bevor unsere Lippen sich berührten, stoppte die Kutsche plötzlich. Wir knallten mit den Rücken gegen die Sitze und aus dem Kuss, den ich eigentlich länger eingeplant hatte, wurde nur ein kurzer Schmatzer auf die Wange, denn Gideon sprang aus der Tür und hielt mir ganz Gentlemanlike die Hand hin.

Trotz seiner Hand kam ich mehr schlecht als recht aus der Kutsche (Ich musste Madam Rossini unbedingt bitten, meine Kleider zu kürzen!) und wartete, bis Gideon dem Kutscher ein paar Pfundnoten in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Zusammen gingen wir in die Kirche zurück und setzten uns in den Beichtstuhl; Ich auf der einen Seite und Gideon auf der Anderen. Wir hatten noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis wir zurück sprangen.

Klappernd öffnete sich das Fenster neben mir und ein lächelnder Gideon tauchte in mein Blickfeld.

»Fast so wie früher, was?«

Ich grinste. »Heißt das, du willst wieder deinen Kopf und deine Arme da durch quetschen?«

Wir lachten beide und Gideon zwinkerte mir zu. »Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du mir diesmal ein bisschen entgegen kommst.«

Ich grinste, und beugte mich zu ihm. Kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, sprang ich auf, schlug den Vorhang beiseite und huschte mit in Gideons Kabine. Dort setzte ich mich einfach auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn. Er wirkte etwas verwirrt, legte aber dennoch seine Arme um mich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier saßen, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde es mir in meinem Kleid viel zu heiß. Gideon schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er ließ seine Hände meinen Rücken hinauf wandern und öffnete die flink die Knöpfe, die er mir vor unserem Sprung auch schon zugemacht hatte. Ich küsste währenddessen seinen Hals, seine Wange, einfach alles, was mir in den Weg kam und fragte mich, woher ich sowas auf einmal konnte. Gideon schien es jedenfalls zu gefallen, er stöhnte leise und küsste mich wieder auf den Mund, während seine Hände meinen bloßen Rücken auf und ab strichen. Er stoppte am meinem BH-Verschluss und sah mich prüfend an, aber ich küsste ihn nur weiter, ohne eine Antwort zu geben, was er wohl als ja nahm. Grade, als ich merkte, dass er die Klammern gelöst hatte, spürte ich, wie ich auf einmal unsanft auf dem Boden des Beichtstuhls landete. Ohne Gideon.

Ich war in der Zeit zurück gesprungen, und da Gideon mir vor drei Stunden ziemlich schnell gefolgt war, würde er gleich an der gleichen Stelle wie ich landen. Flink stand ich auf und hastete aus dem Beichtstuhl. Wenigstens das bekam mein Gehirn noch hin, obwohl es noch ziemlich in Erinnerungen an das Gideon-Wunderland schwelgte. Gott, hatten wir das wirklich getan? Ich wurde allein bei dem Gedanken rot und schüttelte den Kopf, als auch schon Gideon aus dem Beichtstuhl stolperte und, kaum dass er mich sah, anfing wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

»Hey« Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und versuchte wohl, die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu überspielen. Ich sah ihn auffordernd an und er runzelte die Stirn. »Was?«

Dass ich dastand und mit meinen Händen mein Kleid und meine Unterwäsche dort festhielt, wo sie hingehörte, bemerkte er anscheinend gar nicht. »Würdest du …?«, fragte ich und nickte mit meinem Kopf nach hinten. Ich konnte fast sehen, wie es in seinen Kopf klickte.

Peinlich berührt fuhr er sich erneut durch die Haare und meinte: »Klar«, bevor er schnell sowohl meinen BH als auch mein Kleid schloss. Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu und wusste dann nicht, was ich sagen sollte, bis er vorschlug, den Chronographen einzupacken und nach Hause zu fahren.  
>Die restliche Fahrt verbrachten wir schweigend. Zwar verabschiedete er sich mit einem Kuss von mir, aber er drückte mir recht schnell den mit Decken verhüllten Chronographen in die Hand und verschwand dann. Und das brachte mich zum Nachdenken. Abends in meinem Zimmer dachte ich darüber nach, was wir wohl getan hätten, wenn der Zeitsprung uns nicht unterbrochen hätte.<p>

Eigentlich war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es in diesem Beichtstuhl nicht zu Sex gekommen wäre, aber ich hatte ihn auch nicht daran gehindert, meinen BH zu öffnen, als es an der Zeit war, den Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Ich überlegte, ob ich Lesley anrufen sollte, aber als ich ihre Nummer gewählt hatte, meldete sich nur die Mailbox. Ach ja, sie hatte sich ja heute mit Raphael treffen wollen. Wenn ich ihr jetzt eine SMS schrieb, würde Raphael bestimmt etwas mitkriegen und ich wollte nicht, dass Gideon erfuhr, was für Gedanken ich mir darüber machte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob Gideon vor mir schon Freundinnen gehabt hatte, aber so toll wie er aussah und so gut wie er küsste (!) hatte er bestimmt schon ein paar vor mir gehabt. Ob er wohl je mit einer von ihnen geschlafen hatte? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Angst vor diesem Schritt. Ich hatte vor Gideon nicht einmal einen Jungen geküsst und da wir nun schon ein paar Monate zusammen waren, wäre das ja der nächste Schritt. Nur … woher sollte ich wissen, was ich tun sollte? Und …

»Gwendolyn, alles in Ordnung?«

Meine Mum, also Grace, stand im Türrahmen und sah mich besorgt an. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich frustriert in mein Kissen geschrien hatte.

»Nein«, gab ich zu.

»Was ist los, Schatz?«, fragte sie fürsorglich und setzte sich neben mich. »Hast du dich mit Gideon gestritten?«

»Nein«, grummelte ich als Antwort und ließ es zu, dass sie mir beruhigend über den Arm strich.

»Was ist es dann?«, fragte sie und sah mich aufmerksam an. Ich holte tief Luft und sah sie ernst an. Was konnte es schon schaden, wenn ich es ihr erzählte? Immerhin war sie meine Mutter und würde es sowieso irgendwann erfahren.  
>»Ich muss mit dir reden, Mum«, sagte ich dann zögernd. »Über … Sex.«<p> 


End file.
